<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lixie's squishs by TheTheoryOfDreaming</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27729556">Lixie's squishs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTheoryOfDreaming/pseuds/TheTheoryOfDreaming'>TheTheoryOfDreaming</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band), Stray Kids (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baby Shower, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family, Family Fluff, Gender Reveal, I write Jeongguk instead of Jungkook, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Slice of Life, family and friends, i had to use charts and lists and drawings to keep track of all the characters, this is a mess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:56:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27729556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTheoryOfDreaming/pseuds/TheTheoryOfDreaming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeosang and Hyunjin are expecting the arrival of their second baby and throw a baby shower.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kang Yeosang, Jeong Yunho/Yeo Hwanwoong, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Park Jimin, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Taehyung | V/Min Yoongi | Suga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This.... where do I start to explain what this even is. I wrote this for one of the dearest friends of mine because we were hanging out and he drew Hyunjin and Yeosang on a whiteboard and because there wasn't a lot of space it ended up looking like Yeosang's head was on Hyunjin's shoulder and then he drew Felix underneath, like on a family tree, and this idea was born. It's a huge mess but we both find it cute so... I hope you will too?<br/>(And my friend's name is Felix too, it gets confusing sometimes)</p><p>I included Hwanwoong because I had to replace someone who was there originally. I like him but I don't know too much about him, sorry</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>#</p><p> </p><p>Yeosang sighed happily as he unlocked the apartment door, finally home. He loved his job as a teacher, he really did, but it was tiring nonetheless. The apartment was almost eerily quiet, had Hyunjin gone out? But it was too late for him to be out and about with Yongbok, he had to be home.</p><p>As soon as Yeosang entered the living room he found his questions answered. Hyunjin was passed out on the couch, one arm wrapped around his belly, the other around Yongbok who was also soundly asleep. Yeosang couldn’t stop the fond smile spreading over his face but even if he were able to he wouldn’t have tried. His husband looked so adorable and at peace but Yeosang knew he had to wake them both up if they wanted Yongbok to sleep tonight. </p><p>“Good morning sunshine, wake up.” Yeosang softly caressed Hyunjin’s face until his husband scrunched his nose and his eyes started to blink. After a quick kiss to the tip of Hyunjin’s nose Yeosang moved on to their son.</p><p>“Come on, little one, it’s time to wake up. Daddy’s home!” Yongbok’s eyes opened and he squealed happily when he saw his dad and wiggled in Hyunjin’s hold. Yeosang picked him up and held him high over his head.</p><p>“Hey there, little trouble maker! I hope you didn’t keep your papa too busy today.” Yongbok giggled.</p><p>“No, he was good today. Better than yesterday.” Hyunjin’s voice was thick with sleep and he rubbed his eyes with one hand while propping himself up with the other. “Where’s my kiss?”</p><p>Yeosang laughed and set Yongbok on his hip where the little one immediately grabbed the lapel of Yeosang’s jacket and tried to chew on it.</p><p>“I already gave you a kiss.”</p><p>Hyunjin scrunched his nose again and Yeosang had to fight the desire to coo at how adorable his husband was. “That wasn’t a real kiss. What use is marrying you and carrying your babies if I don’t even get a real kiss?”</p><p>Yeosang laughed as he bent down, tightening his hold on Yongbok, and kissed Hyunjin properly. Hyunjin melted with a happy sigh and when they separated his pout had been replaced by a smile.</p><p>“Are you hungry? I can warm up some leftovers.”</p><p>“No no, you rest, I can feed myself. And is someone else also hungry?” Yeosang turned to Yongbok who was still chewing on his lapel. “Looks like you are!”</p><p>“He had some mashed apple earlier, he can have some of the soup on the stove now.”</p><p>Yeosang saluted and marched into the kitchen with Yongbok on his arm.</p><p>“Let’s eat, little man. Your papa needs rest, growing a baby in your belly is a lot of work.” He heard Hyunjin’s annoyed huff but chose not to comment on it.</p><p> </p><p>They had planned to have at least two children but they hadn’t meant for them to be so close together. Yongbok had only been three months old when Hyunjin discovered that he was pregnant again. Hyunjin had panicked for all of three seconds before happiness had taken over. They had struggled to conceive for so long, Yongbok had been their lucky baby, which was why his uncle Chan, one of Hyunjin’s friends, called the little one Felix. Yeosang was just as happy but he worried about Hyunjin’s health. His first pregnancy had taken a toll on his body that he hadn’t recovered from yet and he was already carrying another baby. For the first trimester Yeosang had constantly thought about how devastated Hyunjin would be if he lost the baby and only Yeosang’s brother Seonghwa, father of three children himself, had been able to calm him down. Now Hyunjin was already six months along and the pregnancy was going perfectly, even better than his first, so Yeosang had stopped worrying.</p><p> </p><p>He had only wrestled Yongbok into his high chair, given him half a banana to keep him occupied and turned on the stove to heat up the soup when Hyunjin came into the kitchen and draped his lanky frame over Yeosang’s shoulder. His growing belly made back hugs less practical but neither of them really cared.</p><p>“Hope you didn’t forget the baby shower tomorrow.” Hyunjin sounded significantly more awake but still sleepy.</p><p>“I didn’t. I’m picking up the cake at 8:30, don’t worry.” He pressed a kiss to Hyunjin’s cheek before turning back to stirring the soup.</p><p>“Good.” Hyunjin snuggled closer and smushed his face against Yeosang’s shoulder, watching his son who methodically mashed his banana and spread it over the surface of his high chair’s table with an expression of great concentration. “I’m not cleaning that up, you gave him the banana so you can deal with it.”</p><p>“Of course, love. Do you want some soup too?”</p><p>“Yes please. Ugh, I have to pee. Someone is using my bladder as a trampoline.”</p><p>“Ha!” Yongbok demanded attention as Hyunjin left for the bathroom and stretched out his sticky hands.</p><p>“Yes, I also think that your papa is very cute.” Yeosang grabbed a baby wipe from one of the containers Hyunjin had strategically distributed all over the apartment and wiped off Yongbok’s hands.</p><p>“I heard that! I’m not cute, I’m fiercely beautiful!”</p><p>“You’re absolutely breathtaking, my love!”</p><p>Hyunjin huffed and Yeosang heard the bathroom door close. Yeosang chuckled to himself. “Cute,” he whispered to Yongbok.</p><p>“Da!” Yongbok beamed.</p><p>“You know it.” And then Yeosang saved the soup from burning.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>#</p><p> </p><p>Yongbok was fussy all day long and Yeosang already considered asking his father Baekhyun who lived just a few blocks from their apartment to babysit for a little while when their saving grace arrived in the form of Chan and Minho. It only took one “Oi, Felix!” from Chan and Yeosang knew that Yongbok was accounted for for the rest of the day.</p><p>As he left to pick up the cake Hyunjin was entirely occupied with artfully draping streamers over their furniture and cooing over tiny Jeongin in Minho’s arms. The twins Jisung and Seungmin clung to Chan’s legs, giggling as their father dragged them through the living room with Yongbok in his arms. At least Yeosang had vacuumed the day before.</p><p> </p><p>By the time he returned Seonghwa and Hyunjin’s brother Yoongi had arrived with their families and their apartment was not meant for so many people. Seonghwa with Jongho in a baby sling had to grab Mingi and Wooyoung by the backs of their shirts so they wouldn’t barrel into Yeosang’s shins in greeting and make him drop the cake.</p><p>“I know you love uncle Yeosang but you can still tell him that in a minute when he’s not carrying important things anymore, okay?”</p><p>Mingi nodded. “Okay.” </p><p>Wooyoung, being the energetic little trouble maker he was, continued to struggle against his father’s hold until Hongjoong swooped in. You wouldn’t think it when you looked at them, tall Seonghwa with stern features and short Hongjoong with a cute face who had carried the children but Hongjoong was the one who disciplined them while Seonghwa would spoil them rotten if his husband let him.</p><p>“Wooyoungie, we’re not only using our inside voices here but also our inside movements, okay?” </p><p>Yeosang passed them, rounding Chan and all the kids using him as a jungle gym to finally safely deliver the cake to the kitchen. Yoongi’s husband Taehyung was there, Huening Kai on his hip, and chatted with Hyunjin who was chopping vegetables for later.</p><p>Mingi who had apparently followed Yeosang in the kitchen tugged on his pants and stretched out his arms in silent demand for a hug. Yeosang hugged him with a smile and went to answer the ring at the door. </p><p>Namjoon almost completely filled the doorframe, Seokjin and the kids barely visible behind him, wearing his signature dimpled smile.</p><p>“Hey, congratulations again!” Yeosang didn’t normally enjoy being hugged by his boss but this was a special occasion.</p><p>“Thank you, thank you, come in. Hyunjin is in the kitchen, just through there.”</p><p>“I heard kitchen, that means I’ll go offer my help. Be good, boys, Namjoonie, hands off expensive things!”</p><p>“Yes, hyung.”</p><p>“Okay, dad.”</p><p>Seokjin shot off in the direction of the kitchen.</p><p>“Mr Kang, is San already here?”</p><p>“Not yet, Soobinnie, but he should be here soon. And Changbinnie is running around somewhere, do you remember him from last time?”</p><p>Soobin’s face lit up and he zoomed off in search of a friend.</p><p>“Hello, Jeonggukkie! You’ve gotten so big!”</p><p>“Hello, Mr Kang.” As per usual Jeongguk didn’t look anyone in the eye.</p><p>Namjoon ruffled his eldest’s hair. “I have your book if you want it.”</p><p>Jeongguk looked up to his father with big eyes. “But dad said…”</p><p>Namjoon winked. “We won’t tell him.”</p><p>“You can sit in the bedroom to read, Jeonggukkie. It’s not as loud there.”</p><p>“Thank you, Mr Kang.” This time Jeongguk <em> did </em> look at Yeosang and even smiled shyly.</p><p>After showing Jeongguk the way to the bedroom Yeosang made his way to the kitchen to see if he could help but Seokjin had the whole thing under iron control and only shooed Yeosang back to the living room telling him to “go entertain your guests”.</p><p>The remaining guests seemed to have arrived, Yeosang suspected Seonghwa had let them in, because Hyunjin’s other brother Yunho’s son San was animatedly playing with Soobin and Changbin while Yeonjun, son of Yeosang’s coworker Hoseok, was helping Mingi to stack a tower of building blocks. Hoseok himself and his husband Jimin were sitting on the sofa in deep conversation with Minho who still held Jeongin. Yunho’s husband Hwanwoong sat in a corner, reading a picture book to Wooyoung, Taehyun and Huening Kai.<br/>“I heard my godson is here, Taehyunnie, where are you?” Taehyung waltzed out of the kitchen. “Oh my god, when did you grow so much?” Taehyun giggled, running into his godfather’s arms. </p><p>“Taehyung! We need the carrots!”, sounded Seokjin’s voice from the kitchen.</p><p>Taehyung rolled his eyes but followed. “Yes sir!”</p><p>Yeosang poked his head into the kitchen after him. “Are you sure I can’t help?”</p><p>“Absolutely, we’ve already recruited Seonghwa, if there’s one more in here the kitchen will be full and we’ll have to play Tetris. Go!” Seokjin pointed to the living room with his wooden spoon.</p><p>Yeosang shrugged. “Okay then. I tried.”</p><p>He returned to the living room and joined the group chatting at the table. Hongjoong and Namjoon were deep in conversation, Hongjoong bouncing Jongho on his knees, while Yunho was bugging his older brother. Yoongi looked like he wanted to be very far away. Yeosang chose to save him and be the protective wall between his brothers-in-law. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>There was no way they would have been able to fit everyone at a table so they decided against eating at their dinner table in the first place. Everyone sat wherever they found space to sit and that was it. Yeosang found himself squished on the sofa between Hyunjin and Taehyung with Huening Kai on one of Yeosang’s and one of Taehyung’s thighs. Taehyung alternated between feeding himself and Huening Kai who couldn’t hold chopsticks yet.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“It’s time for the cake!”, Hyunjin announced, a gigantic smile on his face. He picked up Yongbok, struggling to handle both his son and his belly, but Yeosang knew better than to offer his help. Eventually Hyunjin settled Yongbok on his hip and beamed at Yeosang. Yeosang didn’t have to ask to know how anxious his husband was, they had both waited for this moment. He felt like his hands had been shaking ever since the doctor had handed them the envelope with the gender and they <em> hadn’t been able to look at it </em> but had had to leave it in the bakery.</p><p>Seokjin decided against handing the knife to Hyunjin and gave it to Yeosang instead. Yeosang nervously adjusted his grip around the handle. His hands were sweating. This was it.</p><p>Everybody gathered around, some of the kids leaving their games more reluctantly, and watched. </p><p>Hyunjin pressed a kiss to Yeosang’s cheek. “I love you.”</p><p>That was the reassurance Yeosang had needed. He pressed the knife into the cake and wiped it off with a napkin right after pulling it out so nobody, including himself, could see the colour of the crumbs. The second cut was wiped off too and he slid the knife under the piece he had cut.</p><p>“Yongbokkie, do you want a little brother or a little sister?”, he turned to his son in his husband’s arms without revealing the cake colour.</p><p>“Duck it, Yeosang, the suspense is killing me!” Minho was getting impatient but at least he still had enough sense to not actually curse in front of the children.</p><p>Yeosang chuckled before pulling the piece out of the cake. It was blue.</p><p>Hyunjin’s hand flew to cover his mouth. “A boy! Yeosang, we’re having another boy!”</p><p>Yeosang almost dropped the cake slice in his hurry to hug his husband who sobbed into his shoulder, always mindful not to squash their firstborn between them.</p><p>“Oh baby, are you okay? Did you hope for a girl?”</p><p>“No, just….” Hyunjin sniffled. “Pregnancy hormones. I’m okay.” And he burst into sobs again. </p><p>Yongbok of course noticed that his papa was crying and of course burst into tears as well. Yeosang fought to keep the tears back at seeing his two favourite people cry. </p><p>“I was not expecting this to turn into a pity party.” Obviously this dry remark came from Yoongi and Yunho hit him on the arm for it.</p><p>Hyunjin sniffled a few more times and calmed down enough to kiss Yeosang. “I’m so happy, love.” His eyelashes stuck together with tears and his eyes were slightly red but to Yeosang he had never been more beautiful. Yeosang didn’t have any words but he knew that Hyunjin would understand, so he just swiped his thumbs over Hyunjin’s cheeks to dry the tears.</p><p>They just looked at each other for a moment before their screaming son finally got their attention. Yeosang took him from Hyunjin and bounced him, whispering calming words, while Hyunjin finally served their guests cake.</p><p> </p><p>After putting Yongbok down, seeing their guests off and lackadaisically trying to clean up the mess the kitchen had become Yeosang and Hyunjin snuggled up in bed, ready to go to sleep.</p><p>Yeosang had almost drifted off when he heard Hyunjin’s voice. “I like Beomgyu for a name.”</p><p>He opened his eyes again and looked at his husband, big shimmering eyes in the dim light from outside. “Beomgyu. A nice name. Yeah, I like that.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's to hoping you survived</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>